Unexpected
by PikachuVic16
Summary: The guys of white chapel were expecting a normal day until they learned something interesting from Sarah. Benny/Sarah and Benny/OC


Chapter 1: A New Beginning

In the beginning of this story Sarah tells Ethan, Benny, and Rory something. They are at Ethan's house as usual; they just finished battling a werewolf. I will tell you about the battle later.

Sarah says to them all "I have a big crush on one of you guys." Then Benny says, "you have got to be kidding me, (he said sarcastically), which one of us do you like." Ethan asks "How will we know if you like us?" Sarah tells them, "I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to find out." Then she takes a pause, trying to get out what she wants to say. "I will give one of you guys a kiss at three, in the cafeteria tomorrow."

The next day each guy, except Rory, waited in the cafeteria at three, and then Sarah went to find the guy she truly liked. She decided to mess with Ethan, but ended up running into Rory he was using his vampire speed and they ended up kissing. Rory said "You chose me, I always knew we were meant to be together. " Sadly she had to tell him the truth. "You're not the guy I like, but I think you should talk to Erica about that." Then she goes up and kisses Benny before he realizes who it is.

Benny then asks "Why did you choose me?" "You know all of those crazy adventures we have been through; when Ethan was flirting with me all I was thinking about was you." When he heard this he decided to go out with her, how could this possibly hurt him?

They stayed together for a while, until one faithful day. Benny sees something he shouldn't his best friend and his girlfriend holding hands in the hallway. Then it gets worse they start making out in front of him, they were a few feet away from him or else he would have punched Ethan in the face. The first thing he says is "It is over, and I can't believe with my best friend too." When Sarah hears this she stops and says "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, he just seemed like a better fit for me."

They ended up going their separate ways; Ethan and Benny are still friends. Benny asked "why would you do this to me?" Ethan tells" I have been in love with her sense I met her, and she finally wanted me I wasn't going to pass up that chance." "I'm just glad you are being honest with me that don't change the fact that I'm mad." But Sarah and Benny are not. Sarah says "I really didn't mean to hurt you; I hope we can still be friends." "We can't be friends anymore; you told me when he was flirting with him you were thinking of me what changed." "I could handle him better than you, and we had more in common than you and I had. I think I truly love him."

Chapter 2: New Girl

Benny then decides that he needs another girl in his life. He meets a new girl who moved there from the U.S.A. She has shoulder length red hair, hazel eyes, and was about 5'3". She was wearing a tie-dye black shirt with a pink tank top, and black skinny jeans. She says "My name is Victoria, but you can call me Vic." "Hi Vic, my name is Benny."

Between classes she asks him "What's wrong with you look like your sad?" "My ex-girlfriend left me for my best friend." "I'm sorry about that; I think you just need a new friend. Can we sit together at lunch I can tell you more about myself."

Benny is at lunch waiting for Victoria, when she finally arrives she tells him "If you want to go out with me there something you should know every guy I have ever liked it has ended badly." "I wasn't planning on it." "Oh never mind." She told him all about the times when she got hurt, her artistic abilities; she went on for most of the lunch. Victoria said "So tell me about you? Like who are your friends?" He was conflicted about telling her, he didn't want to reveal too much, that would make it weird. "I am outgoing, funny…" "Just tell me what you're holding back" After lunch he told her that two of his friends are vampires, and his best friend Ethan has visions.

She said don't worry I am one to. "I moved here to get away from all the people trying to kill me; I didn't do the best things when I was younger. Most of them I regret and if you get to close you might be the next victim." Then she flew away really quickly.

The next time he saw her was the next day outside the school. She had made some friends since the last time he saw her. He asked her how she made friends so fast. "I have always been able to tell who I'm going to be friends with based on the experiences I have." She thinks to herself _I think I already know this guy from somewhere, I have definitely seen this guy before but where. Oh yeah I saw him four months ago when I was visiting my Aunt. I think he was battling a werewolf. _


End file.
